4400fandomcom-20200214-history
The 4400
4400 people reported missing in the past 60 years returned in a ball of light. At first the returnees were put into quarantine by the government after a few weeks they were released and allowed to go back to their lives. Many of the returned people have trouble trying to get their lives back on track after being separated from their world for years. More significantly, a small number of the returnees begin to manifest paranormal abilities, such as telekinesis, telepathy and precognition, as well as other "gifts". For example, in the pilot, Shawn Farrell manifests an ability to bring a dead bird back to life. In addition, one of the 4400, Lily Moore, has become pregnant between her disappearance and return. #Disappeared March 3, 1946 Maia Skouris #Disappeared November 2, 1950 Cora Tomkins. Paranormal abilities: Creates a liquid that, when mixed with water, makes whoever drinks it progressively younger. With the instruction of Richard, she used her ability to make Isabelle a baby again. In recent events she seems to have reversed what she had done and returned Isabelle to her original age #Disappeared May 11, 1951 Richard Tyler #Disappeared April 3, 1955 Tess Doerner #Disappeared August 5, 1955 Eric Papequash. Paranormal abilities: Unknown. Helped Richard and Lily Tyler hide during their evasion of Jordan Collier. #Disappeared September 30, 1956 Jung Pak. Paranormal abilities: Can breathe underwater due to fish-like gills on his back. #Disappeared December 1, 1956 Verena Artinger #Disappeared August 16, 1957 Frank Desiderio #Disappeared June 19, 1961 Claudio Borghi. Paranormal abilities: Induces precognitive visions of the personal possible futures of those he touches. His ability is also biochemical - tobacco grown and touched by him imparted the visions to those who smoked it. Gave Shawn one of his cigars for a wedding gift. #Disappeared November 4, 1962 Robert Forras #Disappeared September 1, 1963 Joo Yon Pak #Disappeared April 2, 1964 Olivia Germaine. Paranormal abilities: Can move water back and forth (Only when in physical contact with her brother, Duncan). Olivia was one of the 4400 children abducted by "Sarah". #Disappeared April 2, 1964 Duncan Germaine. Paranormal abilities: Can move water back and forth (Only when in physical contact with his sister, Olivia). Duncan was one of the 4400 children abducted by "Sarah". #Disappeared September,25 1964. Lillian Banokatg #Disappeared November 10, 1966 Zachary Gidlund. A member of the Nova Group. Paranormal abilities: Unknown. When NTAC began hunting for Daniel Armand after he caused Shawn Farrell to become schizophrenic, Zachary was frightened into leaving the group and told Richard Tyler the name and location of his Nova recruiter, Jane Nance, and later told Isabelle when confronted shortly after the meeting. #Disappeared November 5, 1971- Sara James Paranormal abilities: Unknown. #Disappeared January 9, 1972 - Tyler Downing. Student at the 4400 Center. Paranormal abilities: Can turn on and off electrical devices by altering electric currents (Electrokinesis). Tyler was one of the 4400 children abducted by 'Sarah'. #Disappeared January 5, 1973 - Gary Navarro. Worked with NTAC and became a member of the nova group. #Disappeared April 19, 1973 Werner Loecher. Paranormal abilities: Unknown. #Disappeared March 2, 1974 Heather Tobey. Former high school fine arts teacher, teacher and assistant at 4400 center. Paranormal abilities: Able to bring preexisting talents to the surface, mainly in children. Heather was also able to help Richard Tyler hone his telekinetic ability. #Disappeared 1975 Wesley Hauser. (Deceased). Paranormal abilities: Unknown. #Disappeared March 24, 1975 Jorge Molina. (Deceased). A gas station worker and a member of the Nova Group. Paranormal abilities: Create fire (Pyrokinesis) (Strongly implied). Jorge was killed by Isabelle Tyler when she turned his ability on himself, causing him to make the station explode with him inside it, but not before giving up Daniel Armand's location. #Disappeared July 17, 1975 Isabell Baunsair #Disappeared May 30, 1977 Matthew Lombard paranormal abilities: Unknown. #Disappeared June 11, 1979 -Orson Bailey, from Tacoma, Washington. Insurance Salesman and partner in Kensington & Bailey. Paranormal abilities: Telekinesis-styled power, which took the form of "shaking" or vibrations, similar to a local, intense earthquake. After being returned, Bailey's emotional state, already dangerously chaotic, caused him to lose control of his power and suffer nosebleeds. Eventually this inability to control his power led to a man's death, and NTAC pursued Bailey and shot him during apprehension, but he lived. #Disappeared November 23, 1979 Lindsey Hammond. Paranormal abilities: Oil in fingers alters glass. Lindsey was one of the 4400 children abducted by "Sarah" in the episode "Gone". In season 4, Lindsey returns as one of the promicin positives living in Promise City. There, she wishes Maia a happy birthday and gives her a special gift. Maia's gift...her parents! #Disappeared October 17, 1980 Jane Nance. (Deceased). A owner of many pets and a member of the Nova Group. Paranormal abilities: Could control animals. Isabelle killed Jane by turning her ability on herself, causing the animals she took care of to attack her, but not before Jane gave up Jorge Molina's name and location. #Disappeared January 7, 1982 Laurel Bryce. Paranormal abilities: Unknown. #Disappeared July 14, 1982 Ryan Freel. A member of the Nova Group. Paranormal abilities: Unknown. #Disappeared December 24, 1982 Dante Ferelli. Paranormal abilities: Unknown. #Disappeared August 22, 1983 - Oliver Knox, from Friday Harbor, Washington, a serial killer. Paranormal abilities: Mind control via speech. After returning, Knox began using his ability to make random people kill his victims for him, but NTAC eventually found out it was him and imprisoned Knox permanently in a soundproof cell at NTAC Seattle Headquarters. #Disappeared October 8, 1980 Edwin Garrett. Attended Shawn Farrell's wedding. #Disappeared March 6, 1987. Roger Wolcott. Paranormal abilities: Unknown. Deceased. Roger went into NTAC Seattle Headquarters for a checkup, and was restrained during T.J. Kim's terrorist attack, which had caused all the men in the facility to become murderously violent. Roger was found by Major Charles Culp, and believing he was responsible for the attack (as he was affected by T.J.'s signal as well), Culp shot Roger in the heart, killing him. #Disappeared May 18, 1989 -Trent Appelbaum. A telemarketer. Paranormal abilities: Could cause rapid metabolic reactions in other through his saliva. Due to his desperate financial situation, Trent marketed his ability, but it was later discovered that the rapid metabolic reactions couldn't be stopped when two affected people starved to death. NTAC was able to save others who were tested with the saliva when Trent gave his liver up for research. #Disappeared July 20, 1990- Daniel Armand. Insane. Leader/Spokesman of the Nova Group. Paranormal abilities: Can induce psychosis through a limited form of telepathy. Daniel convinced Shawn to help create the Nova Group through funding as Shawn believed a defensive force of 4400's was needed after the promicin-inhibitor scandal. When Daniel resorted to terrorist means, Shawn became an enemy of the group and sold them out to NTAC. Daniel later sought vengeance against Shawn for his betrayal, and used his ability to make him schizophrenic. Isabelle Tyler hunted Daniel down as vengeance, and after forcing him to undo the damage, Isabelle turned Daniel's ability against himself, driving him insane. #Disappeared December 1, 1991 Rose Woodard. Paranormal abilities: Unknown #Disappeared February 2, 1992 Naomi Bonderman. Paranormal abilities: Secretes an oil from her hands that causes people to hallucinate figures from their past who they had strong ties to; the visions remaining until some closure is found. Her grandson used the oils to create "Blink", a street drug that caused three suicides and infected Tom and Diana. Naomi, who wears gloves to prevent the oil from touching people, helped NTAC to find the truth. #Disappeared May 26, 1993 Lily Tyler #Disappeared May 11, 1994 Philippa Bynes. Paranormal abilities: Create light from her hands. #Disappeared April 12, 1995 Tina Richardson. A member of the Nova Group. Paranormal abilities: Telepathic ability to erase memories. #Disappeared April 19, 1955 Lewis Mesirow. A member of the Nova Group. Paranormal abilities: Remote viewing. Lewis used his ability to help Jordan Collier find Kevin Burkoff and Tess Doerner #Disappeared August 29, 1995 Todd Barstow. Paranormal abilities: Can see the memories that cause strong emotions in other people around him. In these memories he can see events, names and even the feelings and thoughts of the people involved in that particular event. For his power to work, he must be conversing with the person. He told Alana the whereabouts of the man who killed her husband and son in a car accident. #Disappeared February 24, 1996. Edwin Musinga/Mayuya (deceased). A nurse and wanted war criminal. Paranormal abilities: Could heal chromosomal damage in the utero, but also causes his own chromosomes to mutate and slowly destroy his body with developing heart disease and spinal irregularities. After his efforts to help infants were made public, he was identified as a wanted man for war crimes in Rwanda but was allowed to stay on the condition he kept healing. When it was discovered his gift was killing him, and faced with execution if he stopped healing, Edwin decided to keep using his ability for as long as his body allowed as penance for his crimes. Edwin died less than a year later. #Disappeared August 2,1997. Dam La Cirrita #Disappeared February 2, 1998. T.J. Kim (Deceased). A member of the Nova Group. Paranormal abilities: Could emit "Rage Bomb" signals, causing one or more human males to become homicidally angry. T.J. became a firm anti-NTAC extremist after several disasters such as Jordan Collier's assassination and the promicin-inhibitor scandal, and eventually joined the newly-formed Nova Group, and was captured for her efforts to assassinate Dennis Ryland. Boyd Gelder (using his ability to disguise himself as Tom Baldwin), later came to NTAC and shot T.J. twice in the head, killing her, to prevent her from revealing what she knew of the group to the authorities. #Disappeared June 29, 1999 Christopher Dubov. Paranormal abilities: Able to smell human pheromones, allowing him to determine romantic compatibility. He matched people who smelled similar - he got his wife and dentist together. His son Michael, enraged that his mother had left, assaulted him. #Disappeared July 23, 1999 Amy Paspalis. 4400 Center student and Maia Skouris's best friend. Paranormal abilities: Locally alter probability so that highly improbable outcomes become most likely. #Disappeared August 4, 1999 - Mary Deneville (deceased). A florist and flower shop worker. Paranormal abilities: Stimulate plant growth with her voice. After Oliver Knox's killing spree, the brothers of one of his victims went on a crusade against the 4400 and planted a bomb in Mary's flower delivery van, killing her in the resulting explosion. #Disappeared October 27, 1999 - Jean DeLynn Baker (deceased). Paranormal abilities: Can emit sub-atomic plague spores through sores on hands. When her power manifested during her sleep, wiping out her whole town's population, including her parents, her already unbalanced mind finally caused her to go insane from shock, and eventually regains her lucidity when she comes to believe her purpose is to purify humanity. Diana Skouris was forced to shoot her to keep her from wiping out Seattle's population. #Disappeared March 3, 2000 Boyd Gelder (deceased). A member of the Nova Group. Paranormal abilities: Optical Camouflage (make himself look and sound like other people). After T.J. Kim's capture, Boyd volunteered for the mission to assassinate T.J. to prevent Nova's secret from falling into the authority's hands and attempted to frame Tom Baldwin for the murder. Boyd was captured shortly after killing T.J., but was freed by Jordan Collier along with the rest of the group and assisted him in stealing Haspelcorp's supple of promicin, and later triggered a suicide bomb, which wiped out the original team of enhanced soldiers made by Haspelcorp, except Isabelle Tyler. #Disappeared September 8, 2000 Nate McCullough. Paranormal abilities: Unknown. #disappeared April 22, 2001 Shawn Farrell #Disappeared May 9, 2001 Curtis Peck (deceased). A film director. Paranormal abilities: Claircognizance. Curtis used his ability to use the films he made reveal the truth in many historical conspiracies (e.g. John F. Kennedy's assassination). Curtis later uncovered a conspiracy by future agents, known only as "The Marked", to stop the 4400. Curtis was later forced to go on the run from the Marked, but was later captured. But instead of being killed, Curtis agreed to deny the Marked's existence and stop revealing the truth behind historic conspiracies in exchange he would get to direct his own film in Hollywood. He was later tracked down by Diana Skouris and Meghan Doyle, to whom he revealed an important part of the puzzle - "The Marked" gain power over their hosts via nanotechnology injected into the spinal column. Shortly thereafter he is visited by the now "Marked" Tom Baldwin, interrogated, and murdered. #Disappeared September 5, 2001 Alana Mareva. #Disappeared April 10, 2002 Jordan Collier. #Disappeared February 16, 2003 - Carl Morrisey, from Seattle, Washington (deceased). A supermarket employee turned vigilante. Paranormal abilities: Enhanced strength and reflexes. Carl, upon discovering his powers, attempted to rid his neighborhood of crime, drug use, vandalism and gang violence, and was stabbed and killed during one such venture, but inspired his neighbors to fight crime and continue to better the neighborhood # Michael Lawrence. 4400 Center Student and Member of the Nova Group. Paranormal abilities: Can change the level of oxygen in the human bloodstream resulting in fainting and unconsciousness of those nearby. Michael worshiped Jordan Collier after his resurrection, and gladly used his ability to free the Nova Group from NTAC Seattle Headquarters. # Paul Newbold. A member of the Nova Group. Paranormal abilities: Can raise or lower body temperature.